Behind these Hazel Eyes
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Hermione finds out some shocking news about her life that changes it forever. Watch as it unfolds before her hazel eyes. How exactly will Draco tie into this? R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-> This is a fanfic I've been working on for a while now. I wanted to see what people thought of this. So please give me a review if you think I should continue this series. If it doesnt go well then I'll just delete it. It's not like I haven't done that before. I realize this is slightly different for me, but I guess we'll all have see how it turns out. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review :-)**

**Riley**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Draco walked briskly down the stairs, confidence radiating through him. He was in his usual attire of a shirt with a sweater over it. And as usual his prefect badge was pinned right over his heart. Some would say he had the resemblance of Percy Weasley. Someone would say he was too stuck up for his own good. And most, of the female sort anyways, would say he was the best looking thing to even walk on those stairs. Other than Blaise Zabini of course.

It was nearing the end of sixth year, and Draco was doing his evening patrolling, making sure students weren't raising too much havoc. Everyone was shocked that Draco Malfoy took so much pride in being a prefect and was actually starting to fall in line, but that did not mean that he was turning into a sap! Sure, he may not have made fun of scar head or weaselbee for quite some time. Sure, he may not have taken every single chance to put down the mudblood, but why bother? He could have his superiority taken away from him, and he wasn't about to let that happen to him.

Suddenly the thought of wondering where his favorite mudblood was invaded his mind. Wasn't she supposed to be patrolling too until Head Boy and Girl took over for the night? He always got stuck with her, but for some reason tonight he was by himself. He secretly hoped there was something going completely and totally wrong with the golden trio. They were too good to be true.

The portraits whispered quite loudly, wondering what he was doing out in the corridors this close to curfew but he ignored it. He continued down the hallways as if he owned them, raising an eyebrow to those who looked at him questioningly. Instinctively they all scurried off to their respectable common rooms, the females taking one last glimpse at Draco.

* * *

Hermione Granger kept the sobs in, letting her head fall as she faced the floor. She walked down the deserted hallways, clutching a letter in her hands. The paper was wrinkled, tear stained, and Hermione no longer wished she had read it.

Not only was the letter stating that her parents were getting a divorce, but they thought it was the right time to tell her that they were not her biological parents, and that, in fact, she was adopted. Her REAL parents were pure blood wizards who had put her up for adoption because she showed marvelous talent and didn't want Voldemort to discover her. The ironic thing was that they showed signs of being possible Death Eaters.

Hermione held up a picture of them. Of course they looked the Death Eater sort. They were the usual pale, dark haired sort. No sign of other children, mind you the tattoo of the skull with serpent wrapped around it located on each of their upper arms, now that definitely gave the Death Eater fact away. Jugson. Derrek and Tiffany Jugson. Her real parents. Hermione felt as if she would collapse at any moment.

The next thing she knew, she would find out her real name wasn't Hermione (she surely hoped not as it would definitely not go with Jugson) and it was something ridiculous like 'Darla'. Hermione looked down at the paper once more through her bleary eyes. Well, it definitely wasn't a Darla then. Hailey Ann Jugson. Nope. No way. She was NOT changing her name when she was too used to Hermione already. Why was she even renamed? What was the point?

Also included in the letter was the fact that she would now be moving in with her real parents over the summer. He adoptive ones claimed they didn't want to get into the hassle of ownership rights and such. It probably had something to do with the fact that Voldemort was back in power and wanted Hermione to side with him. Well, that was certainly not going to happen also. No way in hell.

Hermione rounded a corner and crashed into someone, toppling to the floor in tangles with them. She caught a flash of silver hair and knew exactly who it was. On the other hand, Draco felt a mass of curls close around his face and knew just whose locks those belonged to.

"Mudblood get off of me!" Draco growled. When he didn't hear a witty come back in reply he turned to face her. He smirked at the sight of a very flushed, very much in tears, Hermione. His dream come true was to discover her on the day she was crying her eyes out. And now his wishes had been granted. Things were just too good to be true.

"Well well, back in the dirt where you belong. I'd think you'd be happy to be where you're accustomed to, not blubbering all over the place" Malfoy added, hoping she'd snap something back. That was how their relationship worked. He'd insult, she'd snap, they'd both be pissed off. But this time it didn't look like it was going to turn out that way at all. Nope, he was sure it wasn't going to happen.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't understand" she whispered harshly. "We're not as different as you'd like to think."

And with that she got up and ran off down the old stone hallways, tears still streaming down her face. Draco stared after her in disbelief and confusion. What did she mean that they weren't as different as he'd like to think? She was dirt, mind you she had matured in her looks, he'd admit that much, only because it was the truth and many agreed to it. But it was obvious that he was superior to her to, even if she was a prefect. Her blood was tainted, his wasn't. They would never mix.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed in his circular office. He knew something was slightly amiss, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was at that current moment. He could feel it in his bones, things with one of his students would be changing drastically for her, how he knew it was a her, he didn't quite know, but he knew the changes would not be the greatest. In fact, it was quite possible that Hermione Jane Granger could be put in grave danger.

The stress from the war was weighing his shoulders down enough, but now that one of his most valuable students was being put in the spot like this, he was beginning to stress himself even more. He adjusted his half moon spectacles, ran his fingers through his silvery locks, and let out a deep, low sigh.

He supposed that she was soon going to be finding out the truth soon enough. It seemed the appropriate time with the war brewing up to quite the simmer, foaming at the edges. The Dark Lord would need more followers, and Hermione Granger would make quite the companionable follower, considering she was convinced.

But would she turn her backs on her beloved friends? Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had been her best friends since the moment she had stepped foot in the school. Would she really turn her backs on them when they single handedly defeated a full grown mountain troll to save her in their first year? They had been through many accountable memories in which Dumbledore had stored in his pensieve.

They had all come so far, and now it was about to be taken away from them. It was a feeling that he had. The Dark Lord would gain a follower, whether Dumbledore liked it or not. It was not his decision. Hermione has to think for herself, and if this ended up being her decision, then Dumbledore would have to deal with it. Unless he could change her mind.

* * *

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Tower, sobbing, clutching her crumpled papers. She got many confused looks from those of different years, and those of the same year that she was in. Harry and Ron approached her cautiously. They never knew how her emotions worked in the kind of situation. Well, they never really knew how any female, let alone Hermione, worked in this kind of situation. They didn't even know what the situation was.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, as she bumped into his chest, unaware of where she was going. She didn't bother to look up while walking.

Hermione looked up at him and he could see in her eyes that something was terribly amiss. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. Things would never be the same again. Especially with her parents as followers of the rising Dark Lord. She'd have to get used to calling him that. Why didn't someone just sentence her to her death now and get it over with?

With one last muffled sob, Hermione ran up the stairs, not noticing the small piece of paper fall from her hand. Harry and Ron turned to look after her. The magic of the staircases wouldn't allow them to go up and follow her, but when Ron noticed the piece of paper and pointed it out to Harry, he figured it may conclude to why Hermione was acting this way. This was way too unusual for her.

Ron opened the paper and gasped in shock. He didn't expect something so sudden. In fact, he didn't expect it to be such a big deal at all. Apparently he was wrong. Instead of his ears tinting the familiar shade of red when he was embarrassed, his face slowly paled to a color that Nearly Headless Nick would be proud of. He gulped and handed the paper over to Harry absentmindedly.

Harry scanned over the paper and dropped his arm which was holding it. He lifted it up and re-read it several times. So this was her problem. Her parents divorcing and finding out she was adopted all in one. And the fact that she would now be going to live with her "Real" family. Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

But what Harry and Ron didn't see was the picture, and the information about Hermione's actual parents, which is actually a good thing for them, given the feeling that they would want nothing to do with her if her family was full of Death Eaters.

Harry slipped up to his dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He knew he had to get this back to Hermione. It was her private information that she probably didn't want them to see. She had a right to have it back.

He slipped out of the common room, covered by the silky material, and headed towards the owlery to find Headwig. In no time he found Headwig and attached the letter to it, along with another note scrawled from Harry.

_"You dropped this in the common room. I didn't think you would want anyone else to see this. – Harry"_

* * *

Hermione heard a familiar tapping noise on her window and opened it to let Hedwig in. She read the note Harry had written and quickly checked to see what she had dropped. Good, there was no indication that her family was composed of Death Eaters.

Hermione placed all of her papers underneath her pillow. She cried herself to sleep with one thought going through her head. This summer was indeed going to be long and filled with many strange encounters.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this. Please review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-> So I wrote this like all day today hahaha and yeh I didnt want to stop but I did. I hope you all like this. Please review if I should add more or not. (Oh, if anyone remembers that site where you can post your original fictions can you please email it to me or something?)**

**

* * *

**

**Mikaela -> I'm glad you liked it :)**

**phantominhell -> I'm glad you like all of myself. Let's just hope you keep liking this. Kelly Clarkson rocks!**

**rkgrl -> I used to want to do when were they were betrothed but maybe I'll send them to Vegas one night when they're drunk shrugs**

**jjp91 -> One time I wrote the next part of my story so people like you could read it. Hope you enjoy.**

**melissafelton-622 -> this update probably isn't as soon as you'd like, but here it is.**

**bobkat2007 -> glad you think it's awesome so far. You've been with me since the beginning of my career as a fanfictioner! sniff I LOVE YOU!**

**MistyShimmer -> happy you like the style :) Hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**SammyM -> New and interesting eh? lets hope it stays interesting.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walked through her empty bedroom one last time, soaking in the memories that filled her. Not knowing what to actually do in a situation like this. She would never in a million years have expected this to happen. She, Hermione Jane Granger, to be a pureblood wizard, death eater parents, and her actual name was Hailey Ann Jugson. Well this was just too weird to be true. Her eyes were red with tears as the last one fell down her face.

She hadn't met her real parents. She could hear the shuffling of feet downstairs and the murmuring of voices and she could tell that they arrived.

She turned back to her bed where her diary lay open to what she had previously written about packing and leaving. She walked over to it and conjured up a quill, which she was now capable to do now that she was going to be entering her seventh year at Hogwarts. She chewed on the tip if her quill for a moment as if trying to think of something poetic then dipped her quill in ink.

"Here I am, Once again, I'm torn into pieces."

Perfect personal quote to finish that entry off with. Hermione closed her diary, actually satisfied at that one moment of her day. She could hear her adopted parents calling her down so she quickly placed the diary in her knapsack and headed out of her bedroom.

The walk down the hallway was most definitely the longest that she had ever had. The pictures of her parents and her growing up looked different to her now, quite solemn actually, now that this family was going to be broken up, never to exist again. She slowly grasped a hold of the railing heading down the staircase, in a nervous fix, and slowly walked down.

She bit her lip nervously once she reached the bottom of the staircase. The sight of her parents reminded her so much of the picture which happened to have been taken many years before hand.

Her mother was quite tall, along with her father, and her skin was quite pale, yet flawless. Her nose was perfectly pointed and her eyes were an amber that would make any girl glare in envy. She was one of those people that looked as if she had plastic surgery, but it was very doubtful. Her long hair fell down her back, and Hermione could've sworn she didn't look a day over 30, but that was also highly unlikely.

Her attention turned to her father who was a very tall man, quite a bit of scruff on his face of a goatee. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were surprisingly blue. His skin was quite dark, and he didn't look the sort to be with her mother, Tiffany. While Tiffany looked quite young for her age, it was noticeable that Derrek was making his way into his forties.

They both didn't have looks of happiness or joy plastered on their faces from having their baby back. Oh no, their looks were of utter disgust, but it was probably from the muggle surroundings, Hermione concluded. She sighed as she stepped off of the bottom stair. Their expressions didn't change in the slightest bit.

"Oh Derrek, there she is" Tiffany said, smirking quite like Draco Malfoy normally would. She'd rather kiss him then go live with these too. Well, maybe she wouldn't go THAT far, but you must get her point that she's trying to show.

Her mother came over and hugged her, smirk still on her face. It was quite the weird hug. It was like one of those quick embraces with a small squeeze. "Well I suppose we should be leaving now" Derrek began, his voice filled with disgust toward Hermione's adoptive parents. Maybe if she got out lucky she could go stay at the burrow for the summer.

Henry and Emily (her adoptive parents) shuffled their feet and quickly hugged Hermione goodbye, bidding her good luck with her new life and such. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears once more as her Tiffany led her to the fire place and handed her some floo powder. "You do know how to use floo, right?" she asked eyeing Hermione up. Hermione nodded and took a handful. "Jugson Mannor" Tiffany said.

Derrek ushered Hermione to follow in the same technique as her mother had just done so Hermione sighed and stepped into the fireplace, taking one last glance around the house and her household objects. If it were up to her biological parents, Hermione guessed that she would never see half of these items ever again for as long as she lived. With her one last glance around the room fulfilled, Hermione said in a small and slightly terrified voice "Jugson Mannor".

Hermione could feel the flames licking at her as she spun around. She tucked her elbows in tightly so she wouldn't get out at the wrong stop. She suddenly felt everything stop spinning and she looked up to see Tiffany looking at her. She seemed slightly relieved that she was out of the muggle household and back in her mansion.

She stepped out of the way for when Derrek would come through the gate, and took a good look around. The house, well actually mansion, seemed like it was from the eighteenth century. The décor took Hermiones breath away. The deep colors of burgundy and green along with the copper tones and brass colors were to die for. Tall pillars in each corner went from the floor to the ceiling. And hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. The furniture of the roomed looked as if it was antique and Hermione had a feeling if she were to touch any of this, she would have somebody snap at her.

Derrek came through the gate at the moment that Hermione was examining the cream pillars. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder which made her jump, a tiny squeak escaping her lips. Although this place seemed welcoming, a dark past could be seen hidden in the darker corners, and Hermione had no intentions of exploring it. Derrek chuckled, but not a heart one, at her reaction.

"Welcome home Hailey" he said quietly. He walked over to the sofa where Tiffany was already sitting. She had made no attempt to talk to her alone. She seemed to have a resemblance to Narcissa Malfoy in attitude.

"Umm, if you wouldn't mind, I'd much prefer to be called Hermione. It is after all, what I'm used to" Hermione said in a small voice that she was sure wasn't her own.

Her father shook his head. "If you're going to get used to how your life is supposed to be, well then things will be like you've been here all along, and not the opposite. We'll stick to Hermione for the first little while, but Hailey is you're name, and it always will be your name." He ended his speech with a nod of agreement from her mother.

Hermione sighed; she knew that she might as well not argue with her new parents. God only knows what they'd do to her. Probably curse her until she said she'd be called Hailey.

"Please, do take a seat Hermione dear" Tiffany said, somewhat kindly. She supposed it was her reaction toward her own offspring. How could she possibly be related to these people? She looked nothing like them.

"You have already gotten our letter explaining why we had put you up for adoption" Derrek began, "But you're probably wondering why we want you back." Hermione nodded. It was if they had been reading her mind, although that would've been just plain creepy.

"Well, as you know, the Dark Lord has been back for about a year now, and he's been recruiting followers now for that time. We don't know if you know it or not already, but yes, we are death eaters" he said, exposing the tattoo on his arm. "And we expect you to become one too."

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. She didn't think her parents would be this forward. Especially with just meeting her. "You don't understand" she said quickly, "Harry Potter is my best friend, I just can't switch sides just like that."

Her father sighed and shook his head. A flash of something in his eyes caught her attention and she wished she was back in the old muggle house more than ever. "You will do as you're told Hailey. It is your fate. We need you and so does he. Potter doesn't deserve to live."

Hermione gulped. She desperately wanted to argue, but she knew that she shouldn't displease her new parents. The thought of running away during the night struck her mind. "And even though you may not like it here very much, don't even think of running away. We have a tracking device placed on you so we know where you are at all times" her father said as Hermiones eyes were glazed over and she stared into space. She nodded absentmindedly.

Now, if you would like to see the rest of the house, please follow me" her mother said and stood up. Hermione thought she might as well make the best of it and quickly followed her out of the room. Her father scared her, and she would spend as little time with him as possible.

**…**

Hermione snuggled down into the covers of her bed. After her mother had shown her the very large and exquisite mansion, she retired to her bedroom to get away from it all. The moment she had shut the door she began to cry her heart out. She flipped open her diary and started writing furiously. She came to the part where another personal quote would be necessary and thought to herself for a moment.

"I'm restless and wild I fall, but I try I need someone to understand Can you hear me?"

The diary closed just as there was a sharp knock on the door. "Hailey dear, it's Tiffany. Please let me in." Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't much like the name Hailey, but she could get used to it. She opened the door and her mother waltzed in as if nothing was different.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, trying to make sure her teeth weren't gritted. Tiffany sat down on the bed, leaving Hermione the chair by her bureau. Her room was much different from the rest of the house. Seeing as she was a girl, her parents assumed that they should make it feminine, so everything was pink. Hermione could handle some pink, but when it came to everything being pink, from the drapes around her bed, to her carpet, to the curtains and pillows, well that was just a little too much.

"Now," Tiffany began, "I could tell earlier you were wondering how you fit in with us as you look nothing like us." Hermione nodded, waiting to hear what she had to say. "There was a spell placed on you before you were put up for adoption, a spell that would make you undistinguishable to the Death Eaters to bring you back at such a young age." Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. "So all these years, I've been a lie. My looks, my heritage, everything?" she asked. Tiffany nodded.

"But now that you're back to us, I think it's appropriate for you to have your natural beauty back" Tiffany said. Hermione just looked at her. Did this mean that she detested her looks? Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine thanks. I rather like the way that I look." "Don't be silly child" Tiffany said almost at once. "Your father already said that you will follow up in the way that you have been here your whole life." And with that said, Tiffany tapped Hermione's forehead with her wand.

Hermione turned to her full length mirror. There was in fact a difference, but she was still recognizable as Hermione Granger. Her hair was no longer bush but delicate loose curls that hung down her back and it had turned into a deep shade of brown, which Hermione found herself to adore. She filled out slightly in her curves, and her teeth became straight and had shrunk to a fair size. Her eyes remained hazel, which Hermione was thanking god for, and her skin became more fair.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as Tiffany gave her a satisfied smirk. "I knew that would do the trick" she said as she whisked her way toward the door. "Oh and by the way, we're having some guests over for dinner, so please freshen up." The door closed and Hermione knew she would be alone for the rest of the afternoon.

**…..**

Hermione could hear her parents calling her down because their guests had arrived, no doubt death eaters, but she had freshened up none the less. Her hair was pulled up leaving a few loose curls to frame her face. She had put some light make up on to accentuate her features. She wore a deep blue blouse with a pair of black dress pants, which she had found were a little more difficult to get on as her backside had grown into a full shape.

She made her way downstairs where low and behold stood the Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy was taking a sip of what looked like some expensive imported wine when he spit it out at the site of her. "Granger!" he asked in disbelief.

* * *

**So yeh, review if you think I should continue this series or not. It could be great...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N->Ok so this chapter is a little long for me...god...well...I don't know how any of you are going to react to it. Some of it's different for me. I had another story idea earlier, but I forgot it already so yes, isn't that just wonderful? **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Don't forget to review for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Mikaela -> It's going to take me forever to actually finish it. But I will get there eventually. I'm not even sure where this is going yet. I'm attempting to keep the characters in person, but I keep wanting to make Draco more mushy. BUT I WONT!**

**SammyM -> This ones slightly longer than the last one Samsie. They keep getting longer as each chapter passes. I keep wanting to write more. Hope you like this one. **

**yep thats me -> Drugs...drugs are bad mmkay? lol I love South park...point being I'm glad you like this! But stay away from drugs because you know what? Drugs are bad mmkay?**

**Shiko -> Aww blushes I'm glad you think it's great. I'm not sure about this chapter though...**

**xfailurebydesignx -> Glad you think its good**

**bobkat2007 -> Aww bobkat you've been here for me since forever. Of course I would continue for you, mind you if no one liked it I'd just email it to you instead shrugs**

**me - here's your update.**

**devilz angel69 - glad you like :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione felt as if she was going to be sick. She seriously did. The sight of the familiar blonde getting along so well with her parents was enough to make anyone sick to their stomachs.

Her hand grasped the rail of the staircase tightly as she finally reached the last step. This was it. This was her new life. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

A look of disbelief crossed Draco Malfoys face at that moment. What was the mudblood doing here with his parents best friends? There was no way she could possibly be a pureblood. Could she? Is this what she meant before when she said that he'd never understand? This would have to be it.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco spat, utter annoyance crossing his face.

"Granger? Silly Draco, Hailey, erm, Hermione is actually a Jugson dear. We put her up for adoption when she was born" Tiffany said, placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm.

Hermione glared at Malfoy. She had despised him since the moment that the greasy ferret had said two words to her. He always had his hair oiled back, it looked too cheesy for words, but he had finally came to his senses in third year and stopped. No doubt the color of it was fake throughout their whole family.

Hermione didn't care if her parents were friends with the Malfoys, there was no way that she was going to have anything to do with any of them, especially ferret boy.

"I'm assuming the two of you know each other?" Derrek asked while walking over to join his wife.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh we know each other alright" she muttered.

Lucius and Narcissa walked over to join them. If possibly, Lucius became even more pale than usual. All these years he was getting his son to taunt Derrek and Tiffany's daughter and he didn't even know it. Well, how would he know it? Not like anyone had to him, so it wasn't really his fault, was it? Even though she did look different now, she was still noticeable, but much more presentable.

He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "I must say that I'm sorry about these past few years Miss Jugson. It was my mistake. Please accept my apology."

Hermione tilted her nose up at the hand, yet took it for a slight second and jerked it back. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.

Hermiones eyes were narrowed at everyone that was around her. She didn't trust them. Not one of them at all. Why would she? How could she? Malfoy had taunted and teased her since the day he had found out she was a mudblood. Her feelings towards him wouldn't change in any way, shape or form, and she was going to make sure of that.

"Why don't you come join us in the dining room for dinner?" Tiffany extended an arm out towards the room. The Malfoys nodded curtly and walked towards it, Draco stealing one last disbelieving glance at Hermione.

Tiffany looked at Hermione and ushered her to follow, but she stood her ground, firm and planted. Her lips were pursed and her hands were on her hips in utter annoyance.

She shook her head the moment Tiffany raised an eyebrow. She was lucky that Derrek had followed the Malfoys into the Dining Room, or she was sure she wouldn't have it this easy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tiffany hissed.

"There is absolutely no way I'm eating in the same room as Draco Malfoy. It's bad enough I have to do that in school. Do you have any idea how much suffering I've done at Hogwarts because of him?" Hermione held back her shriek that she wanted to let free.

It was only the first day of summer and she couldn't wait to get back. She wished she was home with the Grangers. Things would be so much easier for her right at this exact moment. In a matter of hours her life had gone from peaceful (well, aside from Voldemort) to a living hell.

"Just as you may have a history with Draco Malfoy, we have a history with the whole family, and I'm pleased to say it's better than what yours and Draco's was, but you will respect them, and socialize with them like you've been friends with them for your whole life, understand?" Tiffany growled. Her eyes had narrowed to the point where they looked like slits, and she looked rather scary.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine and she could tell that something was going to happen if she didn't listen to Tiffany. She sensed power in this family, which would explain her massive amounts of it, but it was definitely a frightful thing. She gave a weak nod and followed her mother into the dining room.

The Malfoys and Derrek were seated at a large rectangular table. Tiffany quickly glided across the room and say next to the available seat next to Derrek, leaving one vacant chair at the table. Next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him, on the far edge of her chair so she could be as far away from him as possible. At that moment she happened to look up to where her parents were seated and both of them had raised eyebrows. Hermione moved fully onto the chair and slouched slightly. Draco gave her an odd look and shook his head.

Just then, a tiny house elf came in and Hermione had to resist dropping her jaw. She lived in a house of lazy death eaters? They couldn't do anything for themselves? Well, this was it. She finally had the chance to free some of them.

"Your first course misters and missuses" the house elf bowed low as silver platters covered the table. All of them were covered, but suddenly disappeared. Hermione was shocked to see…sea food? In all of her years at Hogwarts, it was only on occasion that they had ever had something like fish, but all of it looked absolutely mouth watering.

Derrek started passing around the different platters while talking in a deep conversation with Lucius Malfoy, most likely about the oh so might Dark Lord, Hermione thought. Narcissa and Tiffany were showing each other their newly done manicures, and once again Hermione had a sick feeling in her stomach as Draco passed her a platter covered with steamed muscles.

Draco cleared his throat loud enough for Hermione to hear him. She gave him menacing look and he flinched. "Well, I suppose I should apologize…" he began.

Hermione snorted. "Apologize for what? Ruining my life as a teenager?" she snapped, but in a low voice so her parents wouldn't be too suspicious.

Draco gulped. He was nervous, yet he couldn't put his finger on why. No girl had ever stood up to Draco Malfoy before, except for Hermione Granger.

His cheeks started to tint a slight shade of red. He was starting to get angry. The nerve she had. She had no right to stand up to him. She was only a filthy mudblood. Shit, he thought, I can't use that one anymore!

His eyes narrowed and he glared at Hermione for a moment. He then turned to his mother and father. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the washroom" he said, casting Hermione another glare while standing up from his chair.

As he walked out of the room, he smirked to himself. He had a feeling that any moment now, she would follow and apologize like the little Gryffindor that she was for making him angry.

But Draco was wrong, she didn't follow. Why would she? She hadn't regretted what she had just said to him. And he had actually tried to be nice. So Granger, er, Jugson wanted to play a hard game, did she? Well two could play at this game. He'd make her want him, but he wouldn't let her have him. That would be no problem. I mean, look at him? Need I say more? And it wasn't like he was going to fall for her anyways.

Draco waltzed back into the dining room moments later to find that they were starting their main course. Draco couldn't make out which type of meat it was, but he didn't really care. He was about to put into operation "Operation I am a Juicy Sex God". The name obviously had to have some kind of juicy and appealing name, and that was Draco's number one choice.

He took his seat next to Hermione. He had changed out of his dress shirt and into a tight t-shirt showing off his lean muscles. Hermione had to admit that they were very nice, but she wasn't into guys with muscles. They were too superficial. But Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at him every few moments, and each time she would notice him watching her. How arrogant is that? Hermione questioned herself.

Hermione glanced around once more catching Draco watching her again and she had had it! "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She shrieked. Lucius and Derrek dropped their conversation and turned to look at their offspring. Tiffany and Narcissa both sat with their arms crossed tightly across their chest, lips pursed, appalled by the outburst that Hermione had just caused.

Draco remained calm and laid back. He refused to look shocked at the outburst. In fact, he was expecting it.

"Just observing" Draco said while bringing his fork to his lips once more.

Hermione shook in aggravation. Not only did she not want to be there, she definitely did not want to be there with a bunch of Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy to boot.

Her parents, along with Lucius and Narcissa, both stared at Hermione in disbelief of the horrendous outburst. Hermione stood up from the table.

"Now that I've succeeded to ruin all of your evenings, I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Hermione said, rushing out of the room, not wanting to be stopped by any of them at all.

She hurried quickly down the hallways, but forgetting her way quite easily. This house was too big for words, and Hermione had already lost her way in one of the many corridors that it possessed.

It was then that she felt she was alone and no one would be capable of disturbing her. She fell against the wall and slid down to the point where she was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes watering with the many tears that ached to leave her.

And it was then that they left her. Everything that she had held back. She may have cried since she found out about the adoption, but this was by far her worst breakdown yet. Her eyes became puffy and red within moments as the tears stung at her cheeks and clung to her eyelashes. Here she was, lost in her own house, anyone could walk by, and she was crying, no, bawling her eyes out.

This wasn't her home. This would never be her home. She wished she was with Ron or Harry. She had the urge to climb into Rons arms and have him soothe her, tell her that everything was going to be ok. She missed him. She had always loved him, and now she knew that if her parents had a say in it, she would never see him again.

It was if Hermione was reflecting on her life. Her eyes glazed over, tears still falling down her cheeks at a rapid pace, but the sobs had stopped.

Hermione stood up and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall of the hallway. She hated herself. Her life. Her new looks. Her family. She hated it all. Except for Ron and Harry.

Hermione bit her lip once more, and with one last look into the mirror, she balled her fist up and aimed for the mirror. She heard a loud crack and the pain filled her hand. The mirror had broken and the shards of glass had fallen to the floor.

Hermione felt a sharp jolt of pain protruding from her fist all the way up her arm. She looked down at her hand, her vision blurred by tears. She hadn't got any glass in it, but there were many cuts and gashes. She quickly wiped her eyes and trudged down the hallways.

Draco Malfoy exhaled his breath from a dark corner of the hallway. Never in his whole life, had he seen Hermione loose control like that. She must really hate it here, he thought to himself. Well, it isn't all bad. As much as I regret thinking this, I may have to help her out a bit. He shrugged the thought off and headed in the opposite direction that Hermione went and back toward the dining room. He'd give this idea a little more thought once he got home.

Meanwhile, Hermione had found her room, and quickly headed into the bathroom to wrap up her wounded hand. She searched high and low, but couldn't find anything to clean the cuts out with so she regretfully sent one of the house elves to get her some hydrogen peroxide. After he returned she winced in a painful manor as she cleaned the cut out.

She opened her diary once more before retiring for bed and wrote:

_"I touch the fire, and it freezes me  
I look into it, and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back."_

It was then that she closed her diary, and blew out the illuminating candle, causing her room to fall into complete darkness.

* * *

**A/N-> The lyrics are from The Buffy Musical if some of you have noticed. I'm going to be using lyrics from all over the place for her so called "personal" quotes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know what you think of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I started this story before HBP and I'm continuing it as if HBP hasn't been released yet. So here it is. Sorry it took so long. Please review :-)**

**

* * *

**

**bobkat2007 -> Can't say there's any lyrics in here, but she didn't get a diary entry in this one. If she did I'd have to make this super long, and I'm just not that patient. Glad you're enjoying this though.**

**amrawo -> glad you're enjoying this story :) **

**Kace08 -> here's the update :)**

**melissafelton-622 -> Glad you like it :-D keep reviewing!**

**SammyM -> the other one isn't working out right now and you seem to be my only reviewer so I'm pausing that one for a bit. But it will be back. But for now, here's a chappie in this one.**

**Mikaela -> Glad a fellow writer loves it :) **

**DrAcO'sblackrose -> don't forget that it mentioned they had a tracking spell on her so they would know where she is. She basically has no other choice but to stay and put up with it all.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Hermione woke up stiff and sore the next morning. It was as if she had slept on a bed of nails. She could find no comfort the night before and it took her many hours before she could actually fall into her deep slumber. Now it was early morning, merely seven a.m. and Hermione was awake, feeling more miserable than ever. Lack of sleep really did nothing for her at all.

She forced herself out of her bed and sneered around at the brightness that the pink room had caused. If her parents were trying to torture her or create a living hell for her, they sure were doing a good job at it.

She shuffled her feet into her slippers and draped her bathrobe around her and headed to the door that was across the room. She opened it into a large bathroom at which she was amazed by. The walls were a deep forest green, yet the room wasn't dark. A sky light shone down upon a large bathtub with many silver taps which Hermione guessed let out many different soapy suds. There was a large sink with a vanity shelf stock full of many muggle items that Hermione recognized. Many artificial plants were scattered about the room and Hermione even noticed a large shower to boot, and there was obviously a toilet to go with.

She immediately headed for the shower. A nice long shower was what she needed right now to wake her up. She had a feeling that if she were to go in the bathtub then she would probably fall asleep.

She quickly discarded her robe which fell to the floor as she turned the water on in the shower. She waited for a moment for it to heat up. She turned to a large mirror that was opposite her and couldn't help but gaze at her reflection in admiralty. She did have to admit that the change in appearance had worked wonders on her; there was no doubt about that. She quickly took the focus off of herself and walked into the shower.

She felt the steam beginning to rise as the hot water poured down every inch of her body. It was refreshing and Hermione didn't want to leave the shower. It was as if she had left reality into this relaxing pool of steam and water.

She was knocked back into reality when a loud pounding at the door was issued by Tiffany. Hermione let out a sigh and quickly stepped out of the shower realizing that she had spend close to an hour just mulling in the silence and peacefulness of it all.

She quickly wrapped a towel around her hair and put her bathrobe on and opened the door to find Tiffany standing with one hand on a cocked hip, looking slightly impatient.

"Hailey my dear, what were you doing in there?" she looked as if she was trying to say it more in a gentle tone than the icy one that came across.

"Having a shower. Part of everyone's daily routines, except perhaps Professor Snapes" Hermione said, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Tiffany smirked slightly. "I never did like Severus Snape. Bloody traitor to the all knowing Dark Lord. And you do have a point; he never seemed to wash, even if it could save his life."

Tiffany seemed to let the words that she just said mull through her mind before she shook her head and said. "We're going over to the Malfoy's to day with a few others who have been invited. You are to come with without complaints, do you understand?"

Hermione had quickly learned not to underestimate her parents and quickly nodded, receiving a satisfied smile from Tiffany.

"Now" Tiffany began. "The Malfoys have quite the large property which includes a pool in the courtyard. You are required to take your swim wear with you as it is a nice day out. And you will get along with the others."

Hermione nodded almost forcefully, and Tiffany left mumbling something about breakfast. Now, more than ever, Hermione dreaded today. She wasn't exactly one for exposing her body to begin with, but now she would have to in a swim suit with her new curves and such.

It then dawned on Hermione. She had probably out grown her only one piece, and all that she had left would be the bikini that her adopted mother had hoped she would one day wear to fit in with the other girls. A bikini at Malfoys house. Well, this certainly would get interesting.

Hermione quickly shoved it into her purse and got changed. She stepped out of her bedroom moments later in a pair of tight jeans which hugged her closely and a red, with gold trim, tank top, which supported Gryffindor. She was escorted down to the dining room by Piddlywinks the house elf.

The moment she walked into the kitchen, the light conversation between Derrek and Tiffany halted to an abrupt stop and both eyes seemed to burn into Hermione's tank top.

"Don't you think you should wear clothing more appropriate color wise?" Derrek asked in a careful tone.

Hermione dropped her head. She inwardly sighed. This would mean she would have to get rid of over half of her clothes if they wanted nothing to do with Gryffindor in this house. She quickly turned around and left and came back in a few minutes later with a plain black tank top.

Derrek and Tiffany turned and nodded to each other in agreement and continued with their coffee, Derrek reading the newspaper, Tiffany once more examining her nails. Hermione bit into a piece of toast that shattered the silence. She sat uncomfortably straight, afraid that any wrong movement that she made would cause her to be hexed or cursed by her parents.

After fifteen minutes or so an old clock chimed and Derrek and Tiffany stood up quickly. Derrek came up behind Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. She froze half from terror, half from shock that he would even touch her. "It's time to go now" he said, leading her out of the dining room and into the sitting room toward the fireplace.

Still holding on to Hermione's arm, Derrek dragged Hermione into the fireplace with him, using his free hand to take hold of some floo powder. "Malfoy Mansion" he said clearly in a deep voice. She immediately felt herself separate from Derrek as they began to swirl around in the emerald flames. She tucked her elbows in as she felt the walls around her knocking them. Suddenly she felt herself come to an abrupt halt as she stumbled out of the fire place, coughing and spluttering from the ash.

If Hermione thought her house looked like the home of a Death Eater, then this would be the place she would suspect the Dark Lord to live, but knowing for a fact that she had just traveled to the Malfoy Mansion, she knew better.

Hermione was scared to move at the sight. She thought the ministry had cleared the house of all dark items, but it definitely looked as if they had managed to get them all back easily enough. The walls were made of stone and there was an unnerving chill in the air, even though it was the beginning of summer. A chill that made Hermione uncomfortable, to say the least. Banners of serpents baring the word "Slytherin" were hanging on the wall as if to flaunt that they were proud of their standings.

Hermione backed up away from this scene and took a sharp intake of breathe as she felt a body behind her. She turned around to find herself faced with a pair of stormy grey eyes that shot through her. She stepped back once more, trying to close her jaw at the sight of her favorite Slytherin.

His hair was wet, and hung just over his eyes. His lean, muscular body was shining, and Hermione could tell that he had either just gotten out of the shower or the pool that Tiffany had spoke of. All Hermione knew was that Malfoy wasn't a bad piece of meat to look at.

He gave her his famous smirk as his grey eyes flared. "Like something you see?" he drawled, expecting her to be entranced by his glory and natural physique.

Hermione forced herself to roll her eyes and she walked over to where Tiffany and Derrek were standing, talking to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Everyone else is in the sitting room" Lucius said quietly. He then turned to look at Hermione. Everyone else who happens to be your age is in back if you'd like to go."

She nodded, yet hung her head as she followed Draco out of the house. The whole place gave her the chilling sensation, a terrible vibe in which Hermione didn't care for one little bit.

Just as Hermione had predicted, the turn out was all Slytherin students whom Hermione recognized as she took classes with them. Though she was surprised to see Terry Boot sitting off to the side, obviously all alone, and staring into space. Hermione guessed that he had just figured out that one of his family members must be a Death Eater. She pitied him and walked over to him, relieved to see someone she'd be able to put up with.

He looked up for a moment as Hermione walked towards him. He quickly glanced away but took a double take just as quickly as he had turned away. His jaw immediately dropped. "Hermione!" he asked in utter disbelief. Hermione nodded.

"Wow! Well, you look…I mean…Wow" he began taking in every inch of Hermione who was now wearing a knee length skirt over her bikini bottoms and her black tank top over the bikini top. "Thanks" she said, blushing slightly.

He took another look at her, his eyes filled with curiosity. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked. Hermione's slight smile dropped into a frown at this question. She was afraid this was going to turn up.

Hermione explained everything about the adoption and how, in fact, she was a pureblood, but left out the little tiny detail about her parents being death eaters. She just made up an excuse that the Malfoys had been friends with her family since Hogwarts and that her parents were just here for a visit.

After Hermione had finished her story, Terry gave her a satisfied nod. They continued small chat about the years upcoming N.E.W.T.'s and what they had hoped and aspired to do once they had graduated from Hogwarts. They continued this talk for a matter of moments until Tiffany and a few of the other mothers came out of the door to check up on their kids.

Tiffany made a beeline straight toward Hermione who sighed and stood up. "Hailey dear, don't you think it's a bit warm out here? I think you should go for a swim, moisturize your skin and such" she said, her voice trailing off as she gave a curt nod in the direction of Junior Malfoy.

Hermione let out a sigh, knowing that she had no chance of winning and that she would be defeated if she had even bothered with trying. Tiffany gave her a knowing look and headed into the house, yet watching her from the patio window.

Hermione gave Terry a look of apology and he smiled gratefully. She quickly removed her tank top and her skirt, revealing her lean body and full hips.

On the other side of the pool, Draco Malfoy stared in shock and awe at the sight that lay before his eyes. He felt Pansy wrap and arm around his and press her body up against his, but he ignored it. She took one look at what he was gaping at and scowled.

Nobody would take her Drakkie away from him, especially not her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review to let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can include them too :) I'm always open to them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-> I realize I haven't written in a while but writers block and work really do suck. Anyways I got a lot of reviews so I had to go to my friend for ideas which hers just let my immagination expand and htis is what I got. I know it's probably not that good, but I tried.**

**

* * *

**

**RAINEY -> there are random quotes from random songs from random bands/artists in here not just from that one song. I'm not sure about Hermione in Slytherin yet, when I get closer to going back to hogwarts I'll probably get people to tell me what they think in the reviews and the majority will get their way. Plus her in Slytherin could get interesting.**

**Mikaela -> glad you like it. And thanks for the ideas before. I'm just one of those people who isn't very confident of their writing I guess so yeh. Hope you like this.**

**bobkat2007 -> Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter. **

**Haleigh -> I probably will finish it seeing as I seem to be getting a lot of really nice reviews on it. Glad you like it.**

**melissafelton-622 -> Conflict is what makes the story. And I'm pretty sure there would be anyways as I figure Pansy's probably all atatched to Draco as it is. It could get interesting.**

**amrawo -> Nope, Harry and Ron haven't found out about the Death Eater parents yet. I'm not sure how I'm going to get them to react. **

**Yela -> Glad you think it's funny. Hoope you like this one.**

**DrAcO'sblackrose -> Haha don't worry there will probably be a sex scene at one point, but it's kind of early in the story yet, but you'll get one if you keep reading.**

**gigglefritzy -> I'm glad you like the story and took the time to review all the chapters :)**

**Lizzle87 -> I'm glad you like my style, even though I was unaware that I had one. Hope you like this chappie.**

**Mistress-0f-the-dragon -> I know Draco rules as he is a fox. Wondering if I should tie Blaise in some evilish way. Hmmm...hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione couldn't take it much longer. She had noticed Draco Malfoy staring at her the moment his eyes were laid on her body. She also noticed Pansy glaring in response, trying to draw his attention back to her, but terribly failing. Her eyes were narrowed in a deep death glare at Hermione who wanted to be sick even just by looking at her.

Pansy let go of Draco's arm for a moment and sauntered over to the opposite side of the pool, the side which Hermione was sitting on. She quickly chose a chair which was in Draco's line of view and put her towel down on it, but airing it out, making a big gesture, hoping to catch Draco's eye.

She unwrapped her skirt, revealing her bony legs, covered in stretch marks from the weight she had lost from her anorexia. The tiny shirt she had been wearing to cover her bikini was removed in a quick manner as she stretched out along the warm pool chair to show of her sickening body.

Hermione and Terry both let out snorts of laughter at this scene and many eyes turned to them. Sure, there was murmuring throughout the crowd of conversation being dealt, but nothing like laughter had erupted from the crowd. Slytherins were way too serious for their own good.

It was then that Pansy stood up, casting a death glare at Hermione and Terry. She wandered her way toward a large diving board that was right beside the pool. If this doesn't get him to notice me and not her then I don't know what will, Pansy thought to herself, pulling up her bikini top that was barely covering anything.

It was then that she dived, all eyes on her, including Draco's, just as she had wanted. When she came up from under the water, her body felt slightly weird. A little colder, a little more wet.

It was then that she looked down to see that she had lost her entire bathing suit which had disappeared in thin air, Blaise Zabini holding his wand out, smirking directly at her. She quickly tried to cover herself up with her hands, but failing terribly.

Hermione wasn't sure what Pansy did after this little scene as her attention was turned towards Draco Malfoy, who was currently walking in her direction.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked Terry quietly. Terry shrugged. "Probably to hit on you" he said shortly.

It was then that Terry stood up and walked into the house, probably to get away from the near approaching Draco Malfoy. She couldn't blame him. After all, he was Slytherins "Prince".

Hermione stared after him and suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"My my," she heard a drawling voice say, just loud enough for the two of them to hear each other. "Who would've guessed that this body was underneath everything that you tend to wear?"

Hermione turned around sharply, expecting to have his cold grey eyes boring into hers, but instead of them being quite as cold, they were merely looking at her with quite an amused expression plastered on his face.

"Shove of Malfoy, if you know what's good for you" Hermione growled, turning away and soaking up the sun.

Hermione felt his hand slide down the length of her spine which in turn sent chills all through her. "Mmm someone has quite the attitude" Malfoy said in a clearly seductive manner.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, holding back her gasp of surprise, trying to keep her cool. "I think you're more into me then you let on" he whispered, his hot breath on her ear. She couldn't help but shudder briefly as his hand lightly trailed back up along her spine once more.

Malfoy smirked. He had her completely in his power and there was nothing she could do about it. "Shove off Malfoy" she said with more force than before this time. Draco cocked an eyebrow and stared into the back of her head.

"I'm quite sure you don't want me to shove off" Draco said, a smirk crossing his already amused face. "I'm pretty sure you want me to stay. You have no one else to turn to who can teach you the ways of the purebloods."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment. Draco did have a point. She could use the help in surviving her new family, and she was sure she could put up with him to learn a few things. After all, he did live with Lucius Malfoy. He'd have to know something about life in a realistic hell.

Hermione turned to face him and saw his usual smirk plastered on his face as usual. He seemed to be looking at her as if he was pleading with her to take up his offer. But why would he want her to do that? He was supposed to hate her, not want to make her fit in like everyone else around them. But this was before when she was known as a mudblood to him. But things seemed to have changed now.

Draco stretched his hand out, as if signing the deal, the offer that he had just made to her. Hermione looked from it to his face to see him still pleading her with his eyes and eyed his hand up for another moment before finally grasping it, a slight pressure being felt through the surge of electricity that she had felt spark as they touched, and she pulled away abruptly.

Draco had also felt the spark too and suddenly felt himself pulling away from her, sinking back to his old position with Blaise and Pansy, not because of the spark, well yes it had something to do with it, but because he was scared of what it could possibly mean. He had picked up those sappy romance novels his mother took to liking and he knew what a spark meant between two people, and personally Draco was not too thrilled about it.

She watched as Draco suddenly started to back away and she noticed how close to the edge of the pool he was getting and stood up, opening her mouth as if she was about to tell him something, but he felt his weight shift, and grabbing her hand, fell off balance and into the pool, pulling her with him as he felt her body press against his.

Think unsexy thoughts, Draco pleaded his mind as he could feel every curve against his body, a mess of curls floating under the water with them as they both scrambled hastily to gasp for the air that they desired.

Finally reach a more shallow end, they both stood to face the other. Draco's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Hermione questioned, unaware of what he was ogling.

It was then that Hermione happened to look down at her chest to find her body sleek and wet from the water of the pool.

Hermione glared at Draco while trying to cover herself up as best as she could as she moved to get out of the pool but failing terribly and slipping under the water once more.

She stood up, coughing and spluttering and flipping her hair back from her face and watched as Draco Malfoy prowled toward her with a look of hunger and lust combined in his eyes.

A surge of what seemed to be anxiousness surged through her and Hermione Granger was quite terrified at what he looked as if he was going to do and pushed against the ledge of the pool, pulling herself up.

She quickly grabbed a towel and ran inside, leaving Draco staring after her with his lust filled eyes. She turned back to his silver orbs as she closed the patio door behind her, noticing that he was still staring at her, watching her every move that she dared to make.

Hermione crept quietly down the long marble hallway, praying that she would soon find a bathroom and be able to fix the unruly mess of hair that was starting to tangle from lack of conditioner. She had not planned on going for a dip at all today, maybe soak up some sun, but that would be it.

She finally came across a large marble bathroom and locked the door behind her, so no one could get in. She pulled her wand out from the bundle of clothes that she had picked up with her towel, and muttered a spell that sent a surge of heat through Hermione's hair.

After feeling the heat disappear, Hermione looked into the mirror, running her fingers through her newly dried curls. She deeply wished that she had her diary with her at that moment because a perfect quote was running through her mind.

"_Too much of something is bad enough, but something's coming over me to make me wonder."_

She sat down on the closed toilet and let out a deep sigh. Her new life sure as hell was hectic; she'd give it that much credit. Her elbows rested on her knees as she let her fingers sprawl out through her hair, holding her head in her hands.

It was then that she heard a noise. It sounded like a creaking door, but Hermione was positive that she had locked it. She looked around cautiously, in search of the cause of the noise and noticed a linen closet on the other side of the room.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Hermione questioned herself as she walked cautiously toward the door that was slightly open. Her heart pounding in its cages, she reached for the door and looked into…complete and utter blackness.

Hermione couldn't see anything in it. No towels, clothes, shelves, anything of the sort, just complete and total darkness. Heck, Hermione couldn't even see where the closet ended.

Hermione turned around to leave the bathroom when a hand caught her wrist and pulled her into the closet. The door was slammed shut and Hermione was swept into the dark, her body pressed against another. Within moments a cold pair of lips found access to Hermiones.

* * *

**A/N -> That's right, the quote is a Spice Girls one. For some reason I was listening to that song and thought it would work. So please review and let me know what you think. Feed back is one of the most important things to writers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh so long since I've written anything to any of my fics, but I'm back, I promise. I've been quite inspired lately so I'm going to restart those that I've left off and this is just the beginning. I'm hoping to have something added to another tomorrow or by tuesday at least. Enjoy. Please review :)

Riley

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but fall under the spell of the lips that were pressing so firmly against hers. Whoever this was happened to be a good kisser. Hermiones lips parted as a tongue found its way to her lips. Hermione moaned and arched herself into the kiss, her body being pressed against the body. It was starting to heat up a little too much to handle so Hermione quickly opened the door. Hermione gasped. The way that Draco had been acting toward her, she suspected him, but was completely wrong.

"Terry!" she screeched, pulling herself away from him and backing up against the bathroom wall. "What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed.

"Not good enough for you?" Terry said, making his way toward her, his eyes shining. "Not Draco? Is that it? Well you were kissing back a few moments ago. You thought I was him didn't you" he spat, his body leaning into her.

"Terry don't do this. You're better than this" she whimpered. She could feel his teeth graze her earlobe and she shuddered. She tried to push him off of her but he pushed back against her roughly, leaving her incapable of moving.

"You want to fit in? Well I'll tell you how. Do as we tell you" he growled into her ear, his hands wandering her body.

"What do you mean we?" Hermione asked defenselessly. She prayed that someone would try to come and find her.

"Women death eaters do as the men tell them. So listen to me and do as you're told" he growled once more.

"Why should I" Hermione said indignantly, debating her actions.

"Because I said so" Terry snapped, grabbing her roughly. It was then that Hermione knew that she had had enough. Her left leg rose hard and fast to Terry's groin as he doubled over in pain. It was her chance to run, and run she did. She stumbled out of the bathroom, not even caring about getting a change of clothes or a new towel. She just knew that she had to get away and fast.

"Get back here Granger!" she could hear Terry yelling as she rounded the corner and into a soft body. She looked up into the steel-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy with a pleading look for help. Draco looked up as Terry rounded the corner, his face red and an angered expression set on his face.

"Granger?" Draco drawled. "I do believe it's Jugson, is it not, Hermione?" he said, turning to her as she clung to the back of him. She nodded quietly, hoping that Draco would take her side. Her chocolate curls were loose and matted from being forced upon.

"It doesn't matter what her name is, I wasn't done with her" Terry snarled at Draco. Draco cocked an eyebrow and pulled Hermione close to him, his arm snaked around her waist.

"If you'll remember what my father happened to tell your is that she's mine. We're betrothed you useless idiotic scumbag. Nobody touches her but me. And if I were you I would watch your back from now on" Draco seethed causing Terry to back off slightly. Terry then turned his attention toward Hermione.

"I wouldn't wander the halls of Hogwarts late at night alone if I were you" he said and stalked off around the corner leaving Hermione and Draco together and alone.

"Be-betrothed?" Hermione stuttered her eyes round.

"It's when you're to marry a specific person. God, I thought you would have at least known that" Draco said, studying her face for a moment and then turning his attention to his wand that was dangling between his fingers.

"I know what betrothed is, but I never in all my life thought I would be, and to you of all people" she said disbelievingly.

"Excuse me, I can hear you" Draco said, giving her a hurt look.

"Well it's just that you've hated me since first year and I've hated you since first year. I never in all my life would have thought that you would be the one I have to marry. I was hoping it would be Ronald. Oh please tell me that this is all a dream!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry babe, this is no dream" Draco said, rather bored with the topic.

"Well is there any way out of this?" Hermione pleaded her hazel eyes searching Draco's rapidly.

"You really were deprived growing up, weren't you" Draco joked. Hermione pouted. "Fine, fine, no jokes. No there is absolutely no way out of this. Your parents as well as mine signed a contract when we were both born. There is a magical binding spell on the contract that seals us together for all eternity, so if I were you, I would get used to hanging out with the most gorgeous man on the face of planet Earth because it's forever and always, baby."

Hermione just stared at Draco. He was starting to scare her a bit. He wasn't being rude or making fun of her. He was joking, being sarcastic and all in all, she could actually stand him for once. Maybe life with him really wouldn't be all that bad.

"This means I'm going to have to break up with Ron, doesn't it" she sighed indifferently.

"I knew you and the red head were shagging!" Draco exclaimed.

"We weren't shagging!" Hermione said, her newly pale face tinting pink. "We were dating and in a relationship. That's probably more than you have to say for yourself" she snapped defensively.

"With as many death eaters that are in the house, I'd lose the attitude. None of them are scared to hex you, even if it is in front of your parents." Hermione lowered her face to the ground. She definitely had some adjusting to do.

"Ready to go back to the pool?" Draco asked, extending his arm out to her.

"Actually" Hermione said, biting her lip, "I think I want to go back to my room."

"You haven't even broken up with your boyfriend yet and now you're proposing we go for a good shag in your bedroom? Well I suppose our parents wouldn't mind that" Draco said, grinning and grabbing her hand quickly.

"NO!" she yelled, pulling her hand back. "That's not what I meant. I've never…I mean…oh just never mind" she said, completely flustered.

Draco chuckled. "I was joking Jugson. Get a grip" he said. "Well if you really want to go back to your room be cautious and don't stay too long. If your parents find out that you're skipping the party they'll go mad." And with that said, Draco Malfoy stalked away and out the doors.

Hermione let out a breath of relief. Alone at last. She quickly made her way along the winding corridors and up the staircases to her bedroom. She sat down at her desk and quickly scribbled down the events of the day in her diary finishing it off with another quote.

"I talk in my sleep, that's the one place I know no one can hear me."

After putting her diary to the side, she pulled out two pieces of parchment and dipped her quill in the inkwell. What was she going to tell them?

"Dear Ronald,

I hate to bestow this upon you but I'm afraid we cannot see each other anymore. Don't ask me why, I'm not allowed to explain. All I know is that I will not see you as much as I used to and am no longer capable of speaking to you. I hope that you understand.

Hermione."

Hermione sniffed back the tears as she tied the letter onto one of the family owls named Roscoe. She watched as it flew over the party, the familiar silver haired boy looking above as it flew overhead.

Hermione didn't want to write to Harry. She realized with so much happening in Harry's life that it would be too much to deal with. He would automatically assume the same after hearing about Rons letter.

It was then that the Death Eater meeting had ended as she could see her parents as well as others enter the backyard. Hermione scrambled down the stairs and slowed down as she neared the patio door. As she walked outside she lowered her towel as if she had only gone inside for a moment and lounged on the deck chair. She conveniently placed a pair of sunglasses on so she wouldn't have to look directly at her father. He could be scary.

"And where were you?" Tiffany asked as she and Derrek made their way toward her.

"Just in the washroom freshening up" she said boredly, raising her hand as if inspecting her nails. Tiffany and Derrek exchanged pleased glances and turned their attention back to her.

"We have a surprise for you, follow us Hailey dear" Derrek said, leading the way through the patio doorway.

* * *

Song: "Beatiful Life" - Lindsay Lohan

Please rate to let me know how it is. Thankies


End file.
